The NLB-Neon Like Beings Club
The Neon Like Beings club, more commonly known as the NLB, is just a normal club with a few members that love creating neon creatures and talking on the Sporum. Humble beginnings The NLB is a standard club for a certain creating style. Launched by debries on the 26 of January, 2011, it had a slow start. They now have quite a few members and all are accepted. However, the way one joins is by posting some of his/her neon creations made in Spore. These usually earn complements from debries and several others on the thread, no matter of quality. It has hosted a two part contest, and looks forward to many more. When asked why they created the NLB, debries replied as follows: "Why... I don't know. I was just drawing in class (since class is really boring, as usual) and I got this idea about some kind of robotic creations. Just a little time before I found out about Spore Clubs, so you see.... Normally I either forget those ideas or lose interest in them. But not with the NLB. The fact that xshadowed1 joined kept it going, I guess.... But now the NLB is already a little club. Not complete, yes, but still a club." It would not take much to bring it down, however. Members and Ranks The NLB features some great creators in its meager ranks. Elites: debries, xshadowed1, Beastmaster7700, Vivi95, MCRCKC, gavinteer1, dinofan09, and J3PSS The "Elites" and "Leaders" are the first ones who joined and are virtually the same thing. The Leaders of the club are, as the rules state, "to be treated as Sporemasters" while in the thread, so as to keep the NLB from being a target for said Sporemasters. Not all members are Elites/Leaders because they don't often post or never post at all, and debries has begun to close off those ranks unless one comes along that is deserving of such a place in the ranks. However, the "neon gods" (and goddesses) are the true leaders of the club. They make the decisions amongst each other, while still asking the public through posts and polls. These "gods and goddesses" are: *Dinofan09, the Leader *debries, the Founder *xshadowed1, the Exalted *J3PSS, the Loyal Debries agreed that all other "gods" had earned their places among him to create a wonderful creating environment for NLBers to go about chatting and creating with and for each other. Creating Style The NLB was made with one main creating style in mind: Neon. These creations often use heycorns and featherblusters for detailing and a black color base is nessecary to achieve the NLB's style. The main members that crea te often for the club are xshadowed1 and J3PSS, both of whom are accomplished creators. Humanoid creatures are often made, but occasionally a quadruped will be posted on the thread to be complimented and put on a waiting list for the club sporeca st. The NLB is splitten in three main styles: Alien, Horror and Robotic style. Alien style is the club's greatest category with four leaders. It was originally designed with Comic style instead of Horror style, but soon debries realised that Horror style would be far more interesting. "Downfall" Many members were left in disbelief when Dinofan09 posted this on the first of April, 2011: "Debries and I have agreed. We are locking this thread. When I have to resort to talking with myself, we should know something is wrong. We are out of inspiration, our main members do not post, nor make anything, and no one notices us or joins...this place is dead. It sure didn't last for long. We regret to say this is the end." Some members even got very mad along with the sadness that plagued them when Debries posted an agreement with Dino. Darwin2011 even put it like this: : "Thus the NLB comes to an end, the end of an era, then end of discussion in a usually dead section of the forum, Spore Creature Creator, locked up for so long, cold, lonely, in a confined dark room. Until the NLB arrived and brought it back into the light, back into the realm of upper conciousness, yet 'twas not to last forever, for as posts began to fall, and the thread back into the dark, thus bringing the entire section with it, the final blow came to the weak monument, it was destroyed, and the final ring of bells, marked the locking of the door, back into the Dark. Bringing the cold, sad and lonely end to the once thriving Spore Creature Creator." Sporemasterblackbird went on to lock the dying thread as the saddened Leaders wished the next day, with Debries leaving the former members and the public a final message in the OP: "We are sorry people, but the NLB is doomed to fall. We feel that we can no longer run this club. There is hardly any public, so it has been decided that we will end this." It was a great April Fool's joke. J3PSS didn't find it very funny. He showed his loyalty to the NLB by posting things such as, "Don't you dare SPORE with me debries, April Fools is over, and as long as I play Spore the NLB will never end," and "I will bring this place back to life no matter how many times it dies, even if I'm the only one making NLBs." These posts made Debries and Dinofan09 believe that he really loved the club, and that he should be included in the group of the club's"gods." Category:Clubs Category:Pages needing work